


Are You dating?

by izzybelledot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coming Out, Crack, Drabble, Gay Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Humor, Kinda?, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lesbians for Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Does Not Have a Crush on Adrien Agreste, Mentioned Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, News Media, Short, Short One Shot, i claim marinette for the gays, its jsut a lil idea i had, just go with it., marinette puts her foot in her mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot
Comments: 12
Kudos: 236





	Are You dating?

“Ladybug, are you dating Chat Noir?”

And there it was; the question she’d nearly been asked about a thousand times and had been asked tens of times. She always said no, that she was in love with someone else. But they never seemed to understand. And she was tired of it.

Despite her frustration, she refrained from rolling her eyes. “No, I’m not. And I would never date him.”

“Why is that Ladybug?” The reporter asked, seeming more excited than she thought was warranted.

“Because dating as a superhero is irresponsible and dangerous. I wouldn’t date anyone even as a civilian, much less Chat.”

The reporter paused a moment to mull over her words since she had time. She had just been patrolling tonight since she couldn’t sleep, so she wasn’t on a timer. “So you have feelings for Chat Noir, but you won’t act on them because you’re Ladybug?”

This time, Ladybug couldn’t hold back a small groan. “No! I have never once said I have feelings for Chat Noir, and I don’t know why everyone thinks I do. I don’t even _like _guys!”__

__Ladybug gasped, not having meant to out herself like that. Oh Kwami, she just had to say that, didn’t she? The reporter seemed shocked as well, the cameraman accidentally near-dropping the camera in his own surprise. For a moment it was quiet before Ladybug’s face turned bright red. “Did I just come out on the news?”_ _

__“Um…yes.”_ _

__“That's what I thought. Oh _Kwami.” _____

____ _ _

____Marinette would be shocked the next day to find that half of Paris had taken to the streets to show support for Ladybug._ _ _ _


End file.
